


71

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS
Kudos: 12





	71

71  
明面上，Tod's秀场门口的小风波几分钟内就被消解于无形，也可能变成了小范围内口耳相传的八卦，但靳东没有八卦的习惯，和吴秀波也没有比见面打招呼更深一层的私交，这件事在他看来已经到此为止，并不值得关注，眼下靳东和娱乐圈里所有人都在关注同一个问题：补税。  
从月初就有小道消息传出来，说之前用工作室和地方优惠政策避税的一概要补，从原来的不到7个点提到42个点，有了豪门女星的前车之鉴，没人敢不当回事了，各家工作室马上开始想方设法弄发票顶账。谁知税务局划下道来，补税要直接按营业额算，而且从今年起向上再追溯三年，限期十月底之前补缴完毕。这刀砍得实在太猛，又正好赶上靳东这几年的片酬打着滚儿地往上翻，算下来要补缴的税款就很吓人了。  
艺人看起来光鲜，其实手头倒未必有很多现金。置装买鞋养活团队这些开销肯定是不能省的，此外老派点的明星赚了钱会买房子买商铺，想的是居安思危，有朝一日过气了靠收租也能活得滋润；新潮点的更信奉以钱生钱，开餐馆做潮牌之类仍旧是割韭菜模式的粉丝经济，到了投资这步才算真正提了个层次。靳东房子没少买，投资也没少投，一时工作室的账面上竟有点捉襟见肘，主意就打到了李佳那儿。他不见得真出不起这笔钱，只不过人是会变的，当初和李佳刚结婚的时候靳东的钱都交给她管，挣多少花多少一概是笔糊涂账，他也知道她没少补贴娘家，眼下能吐出来多少算多少吧。  
中秋节靳东是在米兰返程的飞机上过的，完全不知道自己错过了小风波酝酿出的大热闹。一路上都是满月，他用手机拍了舷窗外的月亮发给王凯，意思是天涯共此明月，转念又想起此刻王凯也在飞机上，去参加同事在巴厘岛的婚礼。虽然办婚礼那俩人连孩子都老大了，但明星婚礼现在确实是门一举多得的好买卖。早上下机之后他先把大部分行李放回王凯那儿，自己拎着个小号登机箱回了另一个家，大概是他太久没回来，家里的气氛尴尬得很微妙。当着父母孩子的面，李佳总不能酸溜溜地问出“你还知道回来”这种话，态度就有点不冷不热。她一边抬手给自己扎了个乱蓬蓬的丸子头，一边哄着偎在腿边的大儿子：“看，谁回来了？快去亲亲爸爸！”  
靳东笑着薅起儿子悠了两圈，感觉比上次又沉了不少，嫩生生的小脸儿贴过来喊爸爸的时候他真心实意地觉得对不起孩子，可也就是那么短短几秒钟罢了。李佳看着爷俩头碰头地开箱子拿礼物，忍了又忍，终于能温柔地问出一句：“早上还没吃饭吧，我去下碗面，鸡蛋要煎的还是卧的？”  
“在机场吃过了。”大儿子拿着机场随手买的玩具欢呼着跑开，靳东指指打开的箱子，“哦，给你和爸妈也买了点东西，你分一分吧，我先去洗个澡，待会儿有事和你商量。”这句话一出口，李佳整个人非常明显地僵住了，像镜头忽然定格两秒，眼神透出惊恐和疯狂，靳东觉出不对，皱着眉问：“怎么了？”  
“我绝不，你休想——”李佳把自己剧烈抖颤的声音压到最低，用口型说出“离婚”两字，“不信你就试试看，我让你们谁都别想好，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，我找营销号爆料，我——”  
靳东叹口气：“你想到哪儿去了，别自己吓唬自己行不行？是为了补税的事儿。”他在楼梯倒数第三阶上坐下来，眉心微皱，“上面说十月末必须得补齐，工作室那边都投在剧组里，还没回款，暂时有点周转不开。家里现在有多少钱？我先垫一下，回头缓过来了再给你。”  
李佳心里先是轻松了刹那——只要不是靳东要离婚就好——随即又有点恨，虽然这恨里也掺杂了丝丝缕缕的得意和畅快：这下知道到底谁靠得住了？真出了事还不是要回来求我？到底是太久没演戏了，平常疏于表情管理，李佳这番心理活动简直七情上面，本来靳东还觉得从她兜里往外掏钱需要费一番口舌，这下彻底放了心：只要不是离婚，不管什么条件李佳都会答应下来的。  
果然，李佳踌躇了半晌，问他：“需要多少？我看看账户里够不够，还有，总得留点儿钱以防万一吧？”  
靳东疲惫地点点头：“留多少你看着办，剩下的告诉我个准数，实在不行我想办法做个短期贷款。”  
“那么多？！”李佳吓了一跳，靳东就又把补42%，按收入额算的事讲了一遍：“你自己算算，按片酬我得交多少。”  
“这，这不成了抢钱了？”李佳这几年的安全感至少有一半是靠钱撑着的，靳东给她的家用堪称宽裕，但她过得很省，有时候去接大儿子的时候甚至被别家的保姆认成同行，拉着她问主家怎么样之类的，现在要拿出来填窟窿真是一百二十万分不舍得，“就不能稍微缓一缓吗，你又不是赖账的人，等新剧拿到回款——”  
“你要不愿意也没关系，我直接去做贷款就是了，”靳东绷着脸站起来，“去跟税务局讨价还价？你可真敢说。”  
李佳最后还是服了软，在手机上提前赎回了几笔理财，数目比靳东预期的多出不少，工作室账面上的钱就不用怎么动了。靳东脑子里想着晚上得问问王凯钱够不够补税的，那就是个有钱多花没钱少花的主儿，前一段又刚买了日本的房子，估计真得自己帮一把。正想着，李佳幽幽地叹口气：“男人啊，平常和情人千好万好，可真到紧要关头，还是结发夫妻靠得住。”她把手机递到靳东眼皮子底下，热搜第一名是明晃晃的“吴秀波小三爆七年地下情”，“看，好了七年的又怎么样，还不是要在背后捅一刀。”


End file.
